PKAgent
by Psychic Creed
Summary: When a fire takes everything she holds dear, young Callie breaks down. Luckally, Batman has an open heart to the new orphaned teen. But luckally for him, Callie can become every hero's dream sidekick.
1. A Firey Meeting

Chapter 1

He sped down the the street, trying to get home. Another night of patroling Gotham; thank God nothing happened. As he passed Elm St., he saw a bright light ahead. He pulled over to see. He made his way down the street quickly to see a rather large apartment building ablaze.

A fireman dashed toward him, "Thank God your hear, Batman. We need your help."

"What can I do?" he asked the fireman.

"This house is a damned furnace! We've tried to get as many people out as we could, but we still think there is one family in there! None of our men will try and get in and there is this girl, we think she's related to the people in there, she's going bazerk trying to get in there! We can't hold her back for much longer!"

Batman looked over the fireman's shoulder to see the crowd standing outside. Sure enough there was a girl, in her mid teens, straining against two burly firemen. "Mom! Dad!" she screamed at the building,

"Let me _go!_" she growled to the men holding her, "I need to get in there! _Dammnit, let go!"_

Suddenly, she dashed forward, through the men's arms that hadn't seemed to have moved. "What the! Hey! Kid! Get back here!" But it was too late, the girl went charging into the inferno with no aparent worry of her own well being. Without thinking, Batman followed.

The house was a picture of Hell; there was hardly any apartment left to burn. "Hey!" he called into the roaring fire, "Where are you!" Then he caught a glimpse of her running up a fleet of stairs. He raced after her. She ran down a hallway that looked like it could collapse at any second. She then kicked down a door and ran into the room. Batman ran after her as fast as he could, time was running out. He found her trying to grab two limp bodies, both adult and both more then she could handle. Batman raced in and took one of the bodies, a man's, into his own arms. The girl staired up at him in suprise.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled above the fire.

"Helping you! We have to get out of here! NOW!" Batman yelled back. Just then, one of the beams from the celing fell and grazed the girl's shoulder. She cried out in pain, but didn't seem to care much about it. Then she looked at Batman. "Your right," she said finally, "Let's get out of here." They both made their way down quickly as the building started comming down. Just as they were about to reach the exit, the roof collapsed, compleatly blocking their only way out.

"Dammnit!" Batman cried as he looked around for another way out; and there was none.

Suddenly, the girl screamed at him, "Quick! Grab my shoulder and hold on!" Batman looked at her in utter confusion. "What are you-" "Just DO it!" She yelled again. Without much choice, Batman did as she said and took a firm grip on her shoulder. "Common!" she yelled as she went hurdleing toward a wall.

Batman's eyes grew in fear, they were running toward a firey wall! This girl was crazy! They were about to hit!

But right as they were supposed to hit a wall of fire, they just kept going until the girl suddenly stopped. Batman looked around. They were outside. "How..." he said.

"How what?" the girl asked as she tried to move her dad toward the firemen that were now watching them in awe. "Hurry!" She yelled to one of the men, "they need to get to the hospital now!"

Paramedics approached Batman and the girl and took the lifeless forms of her mother and father. The crowd that had started to pile up began to clear off and the police began to leave. "Wait!" she said loudly to one of the leaving cops, "I need to get to the hospital! Those were my parents!"

"Why didn't you go with the paramedics?" he asked, stareing down at her.

"Because there wasn't room! Don't you think I would have? Please, can you take me there, this is serious!"

"Sorry kid, that ain't my department," he replyed, getting into his car.

"What do you mean this 'ain't your department!' Thats part of your _job! _Your supposed to help people in need! It's your duty!"

"No it ain't, kid. Sorry." And with that, he slammed his door shut and drove off.

She dropped to her knees in the middle of the street. She hunched over and wrapped her arms around herself as she began to cry. She shook all over from rage and fear. What was she supposed to do?

The hospital was 20 blocks away from where she was now, then she would have to try and convince the hospital staff that she was related to her parents. All of her I.D and birth information went up with her apartment so she had no means of getting to her parents.

Batman watched the girl in the middle of the street holding herself and crying. He thought of himself- the night his parents were murdered. No one had really tried to help him, and by the time someone did it was to late; there was nothing anyone could do to save them. He couldn't just stand there and watch this girl in this state. She had just risked her life to try and save them, he had to do something.

"Common," he said suddenly. "I'll take you to the hospital. If we hurry we can catch up to the paramedics."

She turned her head and looked at him, tears streaming from her blue eyes. She stood up and jogged over to him. Then they both made their way to the hospital.


	2. The Hostpital

Chapter 2

As soon as the Batmobile pulled to a stop in the parking lot of the hospital, the girl lept out and sprinted to the front doors.

When Batman came in, he saw her arguing with the receptionist at the front desk. "Please, my parents were brought in a few moments ago and I have to see them! This is extreamly important! They may need me! Please! Let me in!"

"I'm sorry, but if you have no proof that you are related to them, you cannot get in!" The woman behind the desk said in a loud voice.

"She is related to the couple that was brought in," a deep, calm voice interjected. The girl and receptionist both whirrled around to look at Batman. "I'm sure any form of identification was burned in the fire. She needs to get through to see her mother and father."

The receptionist's jaw stood wide open and blinked her eyes a few times before answering, "Yes... yes, they are on the 4th floor, in the emergency care unit," she said guesturing toward an elevator.

The girl once again took off, but this time, Batman was in hot pursuit. They both ran into the elevator and stood uneasily in the elevator as it began to move up. Batman looked at the girl, she was covered in soot and ash from the fire. Her eyes shown with fear, glossy looking in the light of the elevator. He then looked at her arm where she had been hit but the beam. The cloth of her shirt was frayed beyond repair and he looked at her arm for the burn.

Batman's eyes grew again. _There was no burn on her arm!_ There was no way she could not have a burn after a hit like that. It had definatly hit her, so why was there no mark?

Before he could ponder the mysterious burn further, the elevator door opened and the girl rushed out toward the emergency care unit. They ran to the desk next to the doors that would lead them to the hallway her parents were in somewhere. "Yes," the girl said to the new receptionist, "My parents were checked in a few minutes ago, I need to see them as fast as possible."

But unlike the first receptionist, this receptionist said, "The fire victims? Yes, they're in with the doctors now." She then saw Batman and her jaw went slack like the other woman's had. "Oh," the girl said quickly, "He's with me."

She looked at Batman who was now standing behind the girl, "Is that true?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Oh. Um- alright. Go ahead," she said guesturing toward the door.

Once again, the girl shot through the doors, and once again, Batman ran to keep up. Luckally, as they entered the hallway, a doctor who was heading out of one of the rooms caught sight of them.

"Are you here for the fire victims?" the man asked the girl.

"Yes," she gasped, "are they alright?"

"Well, the doctors are working with them now and it's still pretty hard to say. You can wait out here if you like."

The girl nodded. She then rested against the wall behind her. Batman stood with her and looked at her from out of the corner of his eye, still trying to figure out the missing burn and amazing exit.

"It's hard to explaine..." she said suddenly.

"What?" Batman asked her, totally lost at this comment.

"I know what your thinking, the fire wall and my burn. And now the fact that I know what your thinking. It's hard to explaine..." she said, looking at her shoes.

Then, another doctor came out of a room nearby. When he saw the girl, he approached her. She stood up straight and held her breath. "Are you the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Martin?" he asked her, takeing off his medical mask.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, "how are they?"

The doctor removed his medical cap and ran his fingers through his hair. The girl stood still, anticipateing his next statement. "I'm really sorry," he started, "but there were to many complications..."

The breath she had been holding escaped her lungs like air out of a balloon. She found it increasingly harder to breath, he chest kept heaving, her, legs started to go numb, her arms and hand started to shake.

"They had been in the building too long," she heard a quiet voice murmur somewhere around her. Her vision started to cloud over, she couldn't see anything anymore. She felt dizzy...

"They inhaled to much smoke and toxic gas," the voice continued, growing quieter and quieter with every word, the clouds began to swirl, and then, her knees gave, she started to fall.

She then felt something holding her up, something strong and warm. But none of that mattered. Not now. She was alone, and spiraling into darkness.


	3. An Explanation

Chapter 3

Warmth. That was the last sensation she had felt, and she was feeling it again. She could feel it on her face and body. It practically engulfed her. _Not yet..._ she thought to herself. _Not yet. I'm not ready to wake up... There's no point... mom isn't there to greet me and neither is dad... there is no point..._

There was someone with her, someone near her. Who, she wasn't sure, and at that moment in time, she didn't care. _I'm not waking up yet..._

"Ms. Martin...?" she heard a voice say. It was a man. He sounded really familiar, but she couldn't place where. "Ms. Martin?" the voice continued, "I need you to wake up," it said serenely.

The voice was as warm as whatever was around her. She wanted to trust it; it sounded so gentle... Slowly, her eyes opened. She was in a cream and white room, in a bed. There was sunlight on her face and she was wrapped in the sheets of the bed. Next to her bed sat a man, no doubt the one the voice belonged to.

He was wearing a white button-up shirt and a black tie that looked loose, apparently he just got back from some sort of meeting. He had dark brown hair, almost black, a handsome face and beautiful gray eyes. _His eyes..._ she thought, looking into them, _I've seen them before... But _where

"Ms. Martin, I'm glad to see you're awake," he said, with a small smile. But she didn't say anything. There was no point.

"Ms. Martin, I would like to introduce myself, I'm Bruce Wayne."

She just nodded.

He took in a breath and exhaled. "I want to explain the current situation for you. I found out about your parents, and I'm extremely sorry that you lost them."

"Now, I know that you have no other family but your parents, and in your situation, I didn't think you could have handled being sent to a foster home or orphanage. So, I'm going to do something for you until you can find your feet again. I'm going to let you stay here in my home and do anything you want as long as it isn't going against the house rules that you will learn when you are ready. For now, I want you to sleep and relax. Now, I must go to another meeting, but if you need anything my butler, Alfred, will be pleased to help you."

He then reached out and took her hand, giving it a comforting little squeeze. "Take care, Ms. Martin." With that, he stood and left her room.

She then looked out her window. The sky was blue, hardly a cloud in the sky. _Why does a man like Bruce Wayne care what happens to me?_ She thought, perplexed by what he had just told her. _And why did he care about my parents? How did he _know_? He sounded so sincere about it... I want to talk to him again... there is something about him I know... I have to talk to him..._

And with that last thought, she drifted off again with teary eyes.


	4. Consultation

Chapter 4

"Has she made any improvement, Alfred?" Bruce asked his friend in his personal library. It had been a week since he had told her that she was going to be staying in his home. Also, he hadn't had a chance to check in on her in a while with all of the meetings he had lately. The only time he really got to see her was when she was asleep.

"Unfortunately, no, sir, she hasn't. She has hardly said a word to me when I catch her awake. She hasn't even told me her name yet."

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that." Bruce said, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his forehead. "You don't think she's going to stay like this, do you?"

"I have my doubts, master Wayne. When I have spoken to her, she asks about the mansion and where everything is. But it's the strangest thing..." Alfred said, trailing off, remembering what was said when they spoke.

"What's strange?" Bruce said, listening intently.

"Well, whenever I try to give her a verbal tour of the mansion, she completes my sentences and thoughts before I can vocalize them."

Bruce put his bent index finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah... she did that when we were at the hospital..."

"Did she?"

"Yes... I was thinking about our escape from the building and she knew what I was thinking... She told me 'it was hard to explain' before I asked for an explanation."

"Yes, that is very strange indeed, master Wayne. But you must ponder that later. Luckily, the crime rate is down so you can get some well-earned sleep tonight."

"Thank God for that..." Bruce said, letting out a big sigh. "Goodnight, Alfred," he said as he stood to leave.

"Goodnight, master Wayne." Alfred said after him.

So he _wasn't_ really crazy… the girl really _could_ read minds. He was defiantly going to try and make a point of talking to her in the morning.


	5. Wandering Around Wayne Mansion

Chapter 5

_Ahh... Just another morning... _

_Warm sun, bright sky, and Mr. Wayne is leaving for another meeting. Don't even have to get out of bed to know that... Go me..._

_Alfred should be coming in to tell me he has to got to go and do some errands in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

The door of her room opened. Alfred entered and looked at her "sleeping" form. "Miss Martin?" he asked. She didn't move. "Miss Martin, I don't know if you can here me or not, but I must go to town and run a few errands. Master Wayne is going to a meeting but he will be back at three to talk to you. I'll be back at 2:30. Goodbye for now." With that, he shut the door. She then opened her eyes and listened to his footsteps growing ever quieter as he made his way down the hallway and down the stairs.

_Hmmm... 2:30... It's 12:05 now... he's going to be completely gone at 12:10, so I should have plenty of time to explore! _A mischievous adventure-seeking smile grew over her face.

There was just so much to see in the mansion! The kitchen was amazing, and the dinning room was wonderful. The multiple dens were full of their own little bonus, pool tables, big screen T.V's, the works. The room with all of the armor from different countries was fascinating, everything was marvelous.

_Now..._ she thought, _according to Alfred's directions, the library should be somewhere around here... I wonder if he has any Tolkien..._ She thought as she walked through yet another hallway.

She then opened the large, double doors of the library. She gasped at the sight. Shelves upon shelves were full of books that had probably never been read. "Oh my God..." she said under her breath. "This is awesome!" She looked through about 10 rather long rows of books before she ran up one of the flights of stairs that lead to the desk area. She looked at the beautiful woodwork on the desk and looked at one of the glass and gold paperweights on his desk. "This is beautiful!" she commented to herself, "And this is a _paper weight?_ This would be a family heirloom if it were mine..."

Suddenly, she heard a bump somewhere within the library and jumped, sending the paperweight flying into the fish tank behind the desk, luckily, not killing anything.

"Jeeze..." she hissed under her breath as she made her way to the fish tank to retrieve the paperweight, which had conveniently fallen behind the little plastic castle near the back of the tank.

"Man, I am so paranoid... I gotta' pull it together. I mean, it's not like I'm not supposed to be here... is it?"

She rolled up her shirtsleeve and plunged her arm into the tank. She wrapped her fingers around the paper weight and pulled up, but what she didn't know, is that she bumped a little red button she had no idea was there. As the paperweight hit the surface, a loud groaning sound filled the library. She clutched the paperweight to her chest and whirled around, her eyes huge in fear.

A few feet in front of the desk was an iron maiden, which was now opening by it's self.

"Holy-" she said, but trailed off. She placed the weight back on the desk and made her way slowly toward the maiden that was now fully open.

"This is so cool..." she said as she inspected the inside of the maiden. She giggled as an idea crossed her mind. She then backed up into the back of it, making sure she didn't hit the spikes and crossed her arms as she stood there. She was starting to walk away when the doors of the maiden began to close.

She gasped in fear; she was going to be spiked!

_All I have to do is walk through the doors! But wait, it doesn't always work, what if I walk into my death! Oh, this can't be happening!_

The doors closed completely, but she hadn't turned into a human pincushion. She looked around the maiden. There was _light_! Suddenly, the ground started to move apart, revealing a tube-like slide in the ground!

She screamed as she slid down the tunnel into God only knew what. And at that moment, Alfred poked his head into the library to make sure everything was okay. He saw nothing, and left.


	6. Lost and Found

Chapter 6

She kept screaming. The sliding wasn't stopping! "_Oh God, why did I get into the maiden! I'm probably going to end up in a furnace or something! Somebody! Help me!_"

Suddenly, she hit the hard, cold, and dusty ground. She closed her eyes in pain; that hurt! Then, she looked around at where she had landed and gasped.

She was sitting in the middle of a _cave!_

It was amazing; there were large platforms made of stone that seemed to be the flattened tops of rather large stalactites. There were different computer bases alone on separate platforms, and something that looked like a safe off to her left side. Since it was closer to were she stood; she made her way cautiously toward it. To the side of the doors, there were two small computer systems embedded in the stone wall; one for a palm scanner and the other, a retinal scanner. Deciding to avoid an alarm, she did the next best thing to see what was in the door. She bent over and stuck her head through the large metal doors. Inside, were shapes that looked like men's bodies. She was ready to draw her head back but then noticed they all looked the same. She leaned in to see what they really were...

Bruce walked through the front doors of the manor and threw his briefcase and coat into the nearest chair. He made his way up the staircase toward the girl's room. He had been planning this discussion all day, and now he was finally going to get to the bottom of the mind-reading, wall-walking, burn-evading thing that had been on his mind for days now.

He opened her door, and looked at her bed- it was empty. He felt a twinge of worry go through his mind. She didn't know the layout of the mansion, did she? She was probably with Alfred, that's all.

He found Alfred in the kitchen putting away some of the foods he had purchased when he went to town.  
"Alfred?" he asked, "is the Martin girl in here with you?"

Alfred paused as he was putting a can of something or other in the pantry. "No, sir, I haven't. I haven't seen her, come to think of it. Why do you ask?"

Bruce felt cold dread flow through his veins. She could be anywhere in the mansion. Oh, God help him if she found out he was Batman. "Alfred, we have to patrol the mansion."

"Yes, sir," Alfred said, quickly abandoning his post to go and help find the missing girl.

She reached forward to touch one of the figures. It was slightly rubbery and very thick, defiantly for protection. She ran her hand up and down the front of it; yep, washboard style all right, then, she hit something smooth and in an oval shape. She leaned ever closer to look at what was on this oval. She gave a small squeal at the sight of it. _Bruce was Batman!_ But the more she thought of it, the more it dawned to her how obvious it was. Why else would a multi-millionaire like Bruce Wayne take in some unfortunate such as she was? What was she supposed to believe, Batman had called this rich guy and he said something like, "Sure! I'll play foster guardian for some kid whom I've never heard of?" Nah, it didn't really seem that plausible. She then left the closet thing and walked to an empty platform and looked at the beauty of the cavern.

Bruce thrust the doors of the library open, Alfred right behind him. "Master Wayne, I looked in here after I came back from running errands, I assure you."

"That may be true," Bruce said, moving quickly up the stairs, "but there are defiantly ways you couldn't have seen her in here. God knows, she might have ducked under my desk!"

With that thought, he moved toward the desk to look. On the top of the desk sat his gold and glass paperweight. A small puddle had grown around it, and it was still rather wet.

Quickly, he moved toward the fish tank and looked at the gravel. There, behind the castle and just centimeters away from the hidden button, was a small impact space where the paperweight had landed earlier.

"Have you found something, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked from below.

"I think I know what happened..." Bruce mumbled under his breath. "Alfred, I have to go down to the cave. I'll call if I need help with anything," he said as he stuck his arm into the tank and hit the button, which opened the iron maiden. He quickly went into it, and it closed. The ground opened beneath him, and he was off.

As she stood looking at the different formations in the cave, she heard a sliding sound coming from the tunnel. Panic seized her. She couldn't move. If she were to stay were she was, Bruce would be furious, but if she were to hide, he would be even more upset. What if it wasn't even Bruce? Before she could think of a plan of action, Bruce came through, and landed in the cave. As soon as he saw her, he made his way toward her, but she spoke faster.

"Bruce I'm so sorry I'm in here! You and Alfred were gone and I wanted to see the mansion without being interfered with because I just want to be alone, so I was walking through the house and then I went into the library and found your paperweight, and I started to look at it and then something startled me and I dropped it in the fish tank and when I got it out I think I touched something because then the iron maiden opened and I was just goofing off, I didn't mean for it to close on me, then I fell through that tubey-slidy-thingy and landed in here, but I didn't mean to be in here, I really didn't, I'm so sorry!"

Bruce just looked at her after her speed-speech. It almost looked like he was surprised that a person could talk to so fast. But he just kept staring at her, his gray eyes boring into her blue eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he let out a sigh and nodded his head. "I believe you," he said, still nodding.

"Thank you..." she said quietly, totally filled with happiness that he forgave her.

"But, since you know my secret," he said, staring at her again, "you'll have to share yours."

She gulped. She had never explained her "gifts" to anyone before, but she nodded. "Alright."


	7. Talking About the Past

Chapter 7

She walked over to one of Bruce's many desks, and he followed.

"You might want to sit down," she advised him, "this is a good story." He pulled out one of the chairs there and sat. She did the same.

"Okay, the story of my abilities goes back to before I was born. Now, before I was born, my parents lived in a little town like any other. Well, when they decided to have me, they wanted to move to a better house and neighborhood then the one they were in. That's where this all started.

"While my mother was pregnant with me, they moved here to Gotham. They thought living in a city like Gotham would be good for me; I could go to a good school, go to a good college, and then get a good job. You know, all the stuff parents worry about for their children's future.

"Well, they found a house to move into. It was really old, even 16 years ago it was considered an antique. Well, they loved it and bought it on the spot. What they weren't aware of was that this house was haunted..."

"Haunted?" Bruce broke in, looking a little skeptical. "Isn't that a little farfetched?"

"Just let me finish the story," she said. "The house was haunted, as I said. Now, in most cases of hauntings and ghosts, they don't really care. For the sake of sounding like something from 'Thirteen Ghosts,' there are ghosts around us all the time. Most of them are really peaceful, they go about their own merry little ways and don't bother anything or any body, but in the case of this haunting, this was no ordinary ghost. It was a poltergeist.

"By trade, poltergeists are known for pulling harmful pranks on people, scaring them, making loud noises, possessions and the like. Well, this poltergeist was especially bad. He had been alone in that house for decades, and when my parents started living there, he got really mad to say the least. So, in order to get even, he possessed my mom.

"As he worked his way through my mom's body, he found me, still growing within. He thought it would be a good idea to take control of me until they left the house for good since mothers are really sensitive with their babies. So, he possessed me. But what he wasn't aware of, was that I was a few days from being born. Well, by the time he was aware of what was going on, I was born.

"Now, you would think that he could still get out of me once I was born, but it wasn't like that at all. You see, before your actually born, you and your body are in an extreme form of psychosis. Anything can be accepted by you and it can be just as easily be gotten rid of. But when you're born, that's when you truly begin to live. When you break out of the womb, you break out of psychosis, so whatever was inside you while you were in psychosis, is now barred inside you. Let's say you intercepted Polio while you were in psychosis, it could easily flow out of you. But if it was like me, and you were born before it could flow out, it would stay, it becomes sealed in your life. "

"An old life sealed in a new life..." Bruce whispered as he thought of this concept.

"That's right. So, he was sealed inside of me."

"But you said things flow in and out. Why didn't he flow out when he had the chance?" Bruce asked.

"Because, he had a mind of his own. Polio can't think for itself. It goes from one place to another and can't make the decision to stay or go. But the poltergeist, he _wanted_ to stay. He was sure that it was a foolproof way to get rid of my parents. But, like I said, he didn't think that when and if I was born, he would be sealed within me. Does that make sense?"

Bruce didn't say a word. He was still mulling it over.

"Maybe I should continue... Okay, so, he was sealed in my body. After that, he found out he couldn't completely control me anymore. Since we were sharing a new life, we had to share our new body. True, it was hard in the beginning, but we soon decided it would be easier to work as partners than enemies."

"How do you remember all of this?" Bruce asked suddenly.

"Oh, that's easy. When most people are born, they don't remember a thing until they are at an age to comprehend. That's because they are still recovering from the nine-month psychosis period. But the poltergeist was still in control of me when I was born, and he was still very much aware of what was going on. He retained his consciousness, therefore giving me some."

"I think I'm starting to understand..." Bruce muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm not done yet. As I got older, we, the poltergeist and I, started to become... well, let's just say 'close roomies.' After a while, we decided to have a bit of a trade. Since I was giving him a living, breathing body, he started to let me use some of his powers. That's why I can walk through walls, evade injuries, read people's minds, things like that."

"Ok, another question," Bruce said.

"Shoot," she replied.

"Now, when you gave the example of the Polio virus being stuck within a baby, there are ways to get it out, correct?"

"That's true," she replied.

"Well, are there any ways to get rid of the poltergeist?"

"Well, my mother and father did try exorcism, stuff like that, but the poltergeist was too strong for that. It would have to take someone who really knew his or her ghostly remedies to get him out. But to be honest, I don't want him out."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Well..." she explained, "if he were to be taken out, I would probably die."

"Why?" Bruce asked, suddenly shocked.

"Well, since we both understand the Polio example, I'll revert to that. If a kid were to get rid of Polio at an early enough age, he would probably survive because the virus didn't have complete control of his body yet. But if he were to get rid of it at an older age, it would take a while for him to recuperate from it, if not die from the sudden change. This poltergeist has been inside of me for 16 years. If I were to lose him, I would lose a good amount of my brain control and comprehension, my body wouldn't be used to not having powers and the way my body had worked around them, so I would probably be returned to a fetal state if I survived.

"And I wouldn't be the only one to suffer. The poltergeist has been with me for a while too. True, he's pretty powerful, but it's like learning a song and then not singing it for a year, you forget parts of it and it takes you a while to remember. Try remembering it from 16 years past. He would have to start reforming if he didn't just disappear all together. So you see, if we were to be separated, we would both have a high chance of dying, or in the poltergeist's case, disappearing forever."

Bruce nodded as he thought of this concept. This defiantly explained things. "Well, that answers my questions," he said finally. "I guess we better go to dinner. Alfred is probably cooking now. Please, eat with us tonight?" He asked her earnestly. "I'm sure it's a pain eating in bed all the time."

She smiled, "Very true."

As they stood to leave, he looked down at her. "By the way, I have one last question."

"I know," she answered.

Bruce waited for a bit then asked, "Well... what is it?"

"What's what?" She asked.

"Well if you knew what I was going to ask, why didn't you answer?"

She grinned. "Well, I thought maybe you still wanted to say it."

Bruce kind of shrugged and nodded, "Alright, fair enough. What's your name?"

She smiled. "I'm Callie. Nice to meet you."


End file.
